Coffee Date
by WindyLen
Summary: Donde Ibuki deja plantado a Shindou en una cita, de nuevo. Pero no todo para Shindou es malo.


45 minutos habían transcurrido ya, 45 minutos en los que la mesera se acercaba a preguntar si ya estaba listo para ordenar, las personas sentadas junto a él lo miraban con pena, y su mirada viajaba desde la puerta del café hacia su celular.

Iba a matar a Munemasa, eso era más que obvio.

Con un último suspiro, se preparó para ponerse de pie y retirarse, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muchacho de cabello color rosa entró corriendo.

-¡Lo siento, amor! ¡perdona la tardanza, el tráfico estaba horrible! - este chico habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que las personas a su alrededor lo escucharan, y tomó asiento en la mesa - Sígueme la corriente. Mi nombre es Kirino Ranmaru, y quien sea que no se haya presentado es un idiota que no vale la pena - le susurró esta vez, tomándose el atrevimiento de tomar la mano contraria entre las suyas sobre la mesa.

-Mi nombre es Shindou Takuto, y sí, tienes razón, ese idiota no vale la pena.

Ambos se sonrieron, y cuando la mesera se acercó de nueva cuenta, ordenaron una malteada para cada uno.

Mientras esperaban sus malteadas, Shindou fue el primero en hablar - ¿cómo supiste que estaba esperando a alguien?

-Trabajo en la tienda de enfrente - le respondió Kirino - te vi desde que llegaste y noté que estabas esperando a alguien, pero ese alguien nunca apareció - comentó, escupiendo rencor en cada palabra - y no me iba a cruzar de brazos, así que salí por la puerta de atrás y corrí toda la cuadra.

-¿Hiciste eso por mí? Ni siquiera nos conocemos

-Pues, sí... - se rascó la nuca, con la mirada en la mesa - por cierto, lamento no haber podido aparecer antes, mi turno recién acabó y no me dejaban irme.

Shindou soltó una pequeña carcajada, llevándose su mano a sus labios - no te preocupes por eso.

Se miraron fijamente, ojos esmeralda contra ojos carmesí, y rieron suavemente. Apenas se habían conocido hace 5 minutos, pero se sentía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Sus malteadas llegaron, y por el resto de la tarde entablaron una conversación para conocerse mejor, haciendo bromas de vez en cuando, y sacándole sonrisas al de cabello castaño. Horas pasaron antes de darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, la noche cubriendo la ciudad entera, por lo que se pusieron de pie y, en contra de Shindou, Kirino pagó la cuenta, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras lo hacía.

-Gracias, de verdad - ya en la puerta, Shindou agradeció a su acompañante, con un rubor adornando sus mejillas - por la tarde tan agradable.

-No es nada - admitió apenado Kirino, evitando su mirada.

-Bueno - habló de nuevo el castaño - ya debo irme. Gracias de nuevo por todo, Ranmaru - se dio la vuelta, pero un agarre en su brazo lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Te gustaría salir algún día? Claro, voy a entender si no quieres - el pelirosa hablaba rápido, atropellando las palabras, causándole gracia al mayor.

-Me encantaría - le respondió con una sonrisa. Shindou sacó su celular y se lo extendió a Kirino - pero necesito tu número, ¿no?

-¿Ah? - el pelirosa estaba en shock, ¿El chico lindo frente a él había aceptado? ¿Y encima le pedía su número? Esto debía ser un sueño. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, buscando en sus bolsillos su celular y haciendo lo mismo que el mayor - sólo si me das el tuyo de vuelta - se atrevió a decir, sintiéndose satisfecho al hacer el intercambio de celulares.

Una vez anotados sus números en el teléfono contrario, se despidieron, tomando rumbos distintos, pero su mente en el mismo lugar.

Que gran tarde había sido esa.

Esa paz se había roto cuando el celular de Shindou sonó, indicando que tenía una llamada. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, leyendo el nombre de Ibuki en la pantalla; suspiró profundamente y contestó.

-¿Sí?

- _Hola, amor, lamento no ha_ -

-Terminamos.

- _Espera, Takuto, n_ -

-He dicho que terminamos, Ibuki Munemasa. No es primera vez que me dejas plantado y ésta no será la última. Además, hoy la pasé mejor de lo que lo pude haber pasado contigo.

- _Per_ -

Sin dejarle hablar, Shindou colgó la llamada, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio un mensaje de Kirino.

 _Para: Takuto_

 _De: Ranmaru~_

 _Espero que estés libre el sábado a las 3, hay una película nueva en el cine y me gustaría que fueras a verla conmigo._

El castaño rió en voz alta cuando leyó el nombre del remitente, respondiendo el mensaje mientras continuaba su camino.

 _Para: Ranmaru~_

 _De: Takuto_

 _Me encantaría_

 _¿Qué película veremos?_

 _Para: Takuto_

 _De: Ranmaru~_

 _Es de terror, se llama 'IT'_

 _¿Qué dices?_

 _Para: Ranmaru~_

 _De: Takuto_

 _No me gustan las películas de terror..._

 _Pero por ser tú, aceptaré._

 _Para: Takuto_

 _De: Ranmaru~_

 _Me siento alagado, la verdad._

Siguieron hablando por mensaje hasta que Shindou llegó a su casa, por lo que se desearon las buenas noches, y el castaño entró a su hogar, dando por terminado lo que él podría considerar como un buen día.

Fin.

 **Notas:**

Hi Hello, ¡Aquí Len! Con un TakuRan del anime Inazuma Eleven Go, espero les guste.

Esto lo escribí en, aproximadamente, 45 minutos (sí, como el fanfic), y no lo revisé ni nada. Simplemente lo escribí y lo subí.


End file.
